Dadullah
Dadullah is a former Animalian terrorist and member of the Animalian Mujahideen. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Chien Francais Blanc et Noir and is one of the most brutal and heinous fighters ever known, he also is described as an example to all Arab male fighters in the resistance compared to the much more immaculate and militaristic Liberators of Animalia. He wears tattered brown trousers, a white thawb, a grey waistcoat and a black turban with an ammunition belt slung over his shoulder and regularly carries a machine gun. Personality Dadullah when it comes to torture is someone who can't keep his hands to himself as he is always brutally attacking prisoners and old resistance fighters constantly denigrating them and calling them charlatans, to these prisoners he is shown also to be very violent and extremely bad tempered being also capable of also carrying out heinous acts attacking female prisoners of the former resistance reducing them little more to wrecks. Despite his physique he is in reality a very strong dog. He is also shown to never communicate with any Road Rovers of British or American nationalities because he speaks very little English speaking more Arabic, Pashto, Dari and Persian than English. He is also very violent even to the Animalian military students or rather a lot of them showing a very insensitive streak in his personality, routinely carrying out torture. His leader Omar also calls him secluded because he speaks very little English and according to Omar barely understands any English but though he has members of the Mujahideen to translate for him Dadullah has furiously rejected any attempt to translate for him calling Road Rovers of British and American nationalities mostly those of American nationalities and also of Russian nationalities as well as members of the A.M.S that are Russian or can speak Russian as being the language of enemies. There are also no redeeming qualities about Dadullah and a lot of his perceptions are mostly negative, Shohreh says that he is happiest in a state of war which no one takes offense to whilst Tanya says that he does know anything about civilization which is precisely why she becomes one of Dadullah's victims as he repeatedly beats her. It could be argued also that he is the most animalistic soldier in the anthro world, he also has no grasp of pity and has a true heart of ice keeping a lot of prisoners for himself where they face more hell, abuse and torture. Omar employs Dadullah also to watch over babies that the resistance save which turns out to be a great mistake as he has no grasps of remorse and after he shouts "QUIET!" in Arabic a lot of babies calm down but three seconds later or there about they start crying again which irritates many Mujahideen fighters to the point that these babies are simply isolated elsewhere, in Dadullah's words "Where they can scream, cry and whine, whine whine all day long." which many Arab fighters simply laugh at but the Road Rovers and the A.M.S give concerns. He remains fiercely loyal to the Mujahideen to the end and has a reputation as one of the most feared terrorists ever even striking fear into the Junta babies. By the end of the Mujahideen's reign over 1,800 enemies are murdered by Dadullah, he turns former territory controlled by the Mujahideen into a wasteland with the rivers of that territory choked with the corpses of his victims. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes